headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Defiance/M
Mag-Lev The Mag-Lev is a passenger and cargo transport train that runs on electromagnetic power rather than standard electrical power. Maret Adziim Maret Adziim is a phrase relating to Omec culture. Kindzi told her father, T'evgin, that the data they collected from Meh Yewll's cerebral source print would be invaluable once the Maret Adziim began. T'evgin was skeptical of his daughter's enthusiasm and was wary of duplicating anything that had to do with the Indogenes. Maxwell Maxwell was an officer of the Earth Republic holding the rank of private. McCawley miner This is a miner who works for Rafe McCawley in the McCawley Mines. It is generic term, which could refer to any number of employees. In most cases, it refers to a man named Paul. McCawley Mines McCawley residence Meeko Meeko was a human narcotics dealer who lived in Defiance. He succeeded in manufacturing an illegal and extremely addictive drug called "Adreno", which consisted of human adrenaline. Meeko hired a bioman named Ulysses to procure human specimens of the drug. Ulysses kidnapped Kenya Rosewater and her employee, Tirra, and brought them back to Meeko's harvesting shop. Fortunately, Kenya was able to affect and escape, killing Meeko in the process by stabbing him in the neck with a broken piece from a beaker. Meh Yewll Meh Yewll clone The Omec known as Kindzi took the cerebral source code of the Indogene, Meh Yewll, and made a clone of her. She did this for the sake of satiating her Omec need to hunt living beings. Though Indogenes are hardly challenging prey, Kindzi thought it would be best to start off small. Additionally, she disliked the real Meh Yewll to begin with, so she was also able to satiate a personal need as well. She let the clone loose in Defiance, and then tracked her down into an alley where she slaughtered her. The dismembered remains were discovered by the Sanitation department the following morning. Amanda Rosewater and Irisa Nyira brought the remains to the office of the real Doc Yewll who examined them and learned that it was a clone of her. Merrin Miami bomber The Miami bomber was (presumably) a bomber who either succeeded or attempted to detonate a bomb in Miami. Joshua Nolan stopped the Miami bomber during his tracker days, prior to becoming the Chief Lawkeeper of Defiance. He bragged about stopping the Miami bomber when listing his qualifications for tracking down Luke McCawley's killer. Miko Missouri In the future year of 2046, the Earth has undergone tremendous geological upheavel due to terraforming perpetuated by an alien alliance known as the Votons. What was once St. Louis, has since been laid waste, and in it's place exists the city-state known as Defiance. The mayor of Defiance is Amanda Rosewater. She appointed former marine Joshua Nolan to the position of Chief Lawkeeper, with his Irathiant foster daughter Irisa serving as his personal enforcer. Mister Nolan Mister Nolan was Joshua Nolan's father. His first name is unknown. He had short, brown hair and the slight hint of beard. In the year 2013, Mrs. Nolan and her husband took their son Josh on a picnic. This was the day that the Votans arrived. Josh was the first to notice the ships coming down through the clouds. Mister Nolan sat up from his picnic blanket when he saw that his son was distracted by something in the sky. Mrs. Nolan Mrs. Nolan was Joshua Nolan's mother. Her first name is unknown. She had long dark hair and appeared to be in her early thirties in the early 2010s. In the year 2013, Mrs. Nolan and her husband took their son Josh on a picnic. This was the day that the Votans arrived. Josh was the first to notice the ships coming down through the clouds. As he looked up into the sky, his mother ran to him and pulled him away.